Speechless
by StarLuna
Summary: Comfortable silence was their common ground. Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

I've started to become a fan of Jason Todd. After reading a few comics and watching Batman: Under the Red Hood again, I couldn't stop myself. I'm hoping to make this kind of short. I'm not really going to follow any storyline, all off the top of my head. So don't get all upset if a few things are off. Ok, so enjoy and feed back is awesome.

I don't own Batman.

* * *

Chapter 1

The only thing running through his mind was, how stupid could this chick be? Walking along the roof tops of Gotham he followed her, never admitting even to himself that he was worried. Let's face it walking in Gotham at night, in the narrows and alone was just an open invitation for every lowlife in a ten mile radius. So what other choice did he have?

The streets lights dimmed at every passing turn. As she continued walking to what he could only pray was home; otherwise this would be a really long night. It didn't take long for his prediction to be proven true; passing by a dark alley two thugs noticed her. They all continued walking after the young women, those thugs on the ground and what can only be described as a vigilante on the roof.

She stopped, several questions invaded his mind. The most obvious being, did she know she was being followed? The thugs behind her continued forward, obviously seeing it as nothing more than an opportunity. The taller of the two pulled out a gun pointing it at her head. From the roof he drew his own weapon ready to strike however never given the chance. Her movements were quick; she disarmed the man behind her so quickly the two lowlifes were left speechless. In her hand she held the same gun that had been pointed towards her only seconds prior.

He wouldn't say he was impressed simply surprised, those thugs certainly were. He continued to stare down at the scene as it unfolded. Nothing occurring as it should or more precisely how he expected. Well not entirely, walking around Gotham alone at night certainly gathered attention, he wasn't wrong about that. He just didn't anticipate her capabilities. It certainly wasn't visible in the way she was dressed, the flowery dress was certainly misleading. All it took now was the look in her eyes to see the resolve. The only problem was that her head was currently covered by the hood of her jacket.

As if hearing his thoughts her hand reached up and pulled down her hood. Revealing what neither he nor those lowlifes expected. In her eyes there was only kindness, a face so gentle the gun in her hand seemed so out of place. However that wasn't the only reason they stared, the scares on her face almost demanded it. They didn't cover all her face, a thin line came across her cheek and down her chin. Her neck is where it looked like a Jackson Polllock painting missed the canvas. The thugs continued to stare as if mesmerized; the sound of metal hitting the floor was what brought them out of their hypnotized state. She dismantled the gun and allowed the scraps to drop onto the concrete.

Without a second thought she placed the hood of her jacket back on her head, turned around and walked away. He wasn't surprised he was simple curious.

He continued to follow her until she reached what he could only hope was her home. Standing atop the roof he waited patiently until all was quiet. From across the street he could see her enter the apartment, flickering on the lights. Hanging her jacket on the hock, he saw it again. Her face, a face so gentle, so kind living in the narrows seemed out of place. Any other women heck even some men would be damn crazy to live in a place filled with nothing but scum. The dangers hidden between every alley were well known throughout the city maybe even the entire country. Although considering that small demonstration of skill her survival rate seemed above average.

For a second he lost sight of her, already on the roof when he found her next. With a small watering can in her hand and the numerous plants surrounding the roof, it didn't take a detective to put these clues together. He was already on the roof as she moved from one plant to the next, when she was done she placed the can next to a small table and moved towards the edge of the roof.

Removing her shoes she climbed onto the roofs ledge. Jumping on one foot and then two, from one side of the roof to the other. The way she moved reminded him of a game the little girls would always play…. Hopscotch. She certainly looked like a little girl, the way she moved, the way she dressed and the smile on her face. It was entirely innocent.

The scares showed the vile that covered the streets of Gotham, the smile she wore on the other hand was anything but.

Trying to take a closer look, the sound of broken glass crumbling under the weight of his foot, was what gave away his position.

_Crap…. So much for stealth. _

There wasn't time to dwell on his "skills". At the unknown sounds she had lost balance, her feet being the only thing visible as she started a descent towards the ground below. Instinct took over he jumped off the rooftop without a second thought. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other sending a line up toward the roof was well within his skills. The excessive force used to pull them back toward the roof forced her to tighten her arms around his waist. Landing once again on the roofs ledge the grip he held around her loosened however hers would not. Perhaps she was still in shock or perhaps…..

"Next time try playing hopscotch from a lower altitude."

His words brought reality back into perspective. Releasing her hold on him she pushed herself back, separating them roughly as she ran towards the door leaving Jason standing on the rooftop with nothing more than her forgotten shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Feedback would be nice. Thanks to those small few who have taken an interest. Things will pick up I promise.

I don't own Batman only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

To say that was the first time a person ran away from him just after saving their life would be an understatement. Apparently the shock of it all prevents the recipient the sense of gratitude. Dusting himself off Jason leaped off the building and into the night.

The next morning everything was quiet. Except for the incessant beeping of her alarm clock, with a heavy sigh she rolled out of bed. Walking across the kitchen floor she felt a faint breeze. Turning towards the slight shiver she discovered the window was open. That fact alone wouldn't have bothered her except she hadn't opened the window.

Upon closer inspection she noticed a small piece of paper flapping back and forth. Reaching the window she found a pair of shoes. The same shoes she had forgotten atop the roof the previous night, when she ran away from the man in the red mask. She knew running away had been a childish action. If he wanted to hurt her he wouldn't have jumped off the building after her. She was actually quite grateful for his actions. However the red of his mask instantly brought fear to her mind. It was silly really, it had been years. She should be over it by now, the criminal who attacked her certainly was. So why should she be stuck in the past but the sight of red brought images of blood rushing to the for front of her mind. Even if it had been years the reflection in the mirror and the look in people's eyes was a constant reminder.

The sound of flapping loosened her thoughts realizing that the paper was indeed a note, opening it carefully there were only two words written.

"You're Welcome"

A small smile crept onto her lips when reading the small note. Perhaps it was her turn to show gratitude. Removing the shoes from the window seal, she closed the window and prepared for the new day.

Work had been hectic with so many of her coworkers on sick leave. She was needed to cover two shifts before coming home for the night. It was late almost as late as the night before. She knew how dangerous it could be walking the streets of Gotham alone. But perhaps her "guardian angel" would show up to save her once more. A smile appeared on her face at such a foolish thought. However the thought of seeing him again was interesting. If only just to thank him she would like to meet again. Reaching her apartment this night proved uneventful. Hanging her jacket up on the wall once more, her daily routines began again washing dishes, sweeping, mopping, watering the… that was certainly odd. The watering can was not in its usual spot. Searching through the kitchen cabinets for her lost item she found nothing, as she had been on her hands and knees looking throw her lower draws. The only indication that the window was open was the sound of paper flapping.

Lifting herself off the ground she could see white daisies painted on the bright blue metal of her watering can. Walking over to the window she once again found a small note attached.

"Forget something?"

Again the note was simple as was her smile.

She held the now filled watering can in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Reaching the roof she quickly watered the plants, left the paper bag on the ledge with an equally small note and left. Exhausted from the days work all she wanted to do was sleep. Whether he received the small gift or not didn't concern her at the moment. Reaching her home she went straight to bed not even bothering to change her clothing.

He watched her as she watered the plants with haste, this time making stealth a priority. She moved quickly from one side to the other and when she was done she left a paper bag on the ledge and left. When he was sure she was a good distance away. Jason grabbed the bag and looked inside. Within he found Chinese takeout boxes, it was obvious that food was inside but double checking couldn't hurt. A small piece of paper slipped out with the words…

"Thank You"

He smirked at the thought a small part of him had wanted gratitude. He just never expected to receive any, especially one that appealed to his hungry stomach. Ready to dig into his small gift, Jason realized something was missing. Climbing down the fire escape to reach her window, he opened the window slowly putting all his skills to use. Glancing around the small apartment everything was quiet; the only odd sign was the kitchen light that was still on. Searching through the drawers he found the object of his search. Taking a small peak into the bedroom he found her curled up into a ball. Arms wrapped tight around her pillow. She was still fully dressed, once again in a flowery dress, that Jason could only guess was to deceive her "opponent". With the condition of her clothing and her current position it all made her look even more like a child. Turing the kitchen lights off, he leaped thought the window leaving her to peaceful sleep.

Walking up that morning had proven difficult, her body still ached and the constant beeping of her alarm was providing an unwelcomed headache. But work would be starting soon and with all those sick coworkers she needed to get a move on. Moving around the kitchen she placed pots and pans back in their place. She almost didn't notice the window was open. At this point perhaps she should invest in better locks. Stepping towards it she noticed a small piece of paper. A note from her "guardian angel", opening the note the message was once again simple.

"Chopsticks ?"

Looking down she noticed a fork sitting on the window seal. She never left silverware out especially next to the window. She placed the fork in the sink and walked out the door. Making a mental note to prepare proper silverware next time.

Small notes going back and forth was how it began.

Working for several takeout restaurants provided her with a variety of choices. Each night would always be something different and each night a new note would be left behind. Always simple and always in regards to the food. Sometimes complaining or as she would call it begin inquisitive. Other times his words almost sounded like a complement but she could always read the sarcasm in them, even if it was in print.

One morning there was no note.

She didn't think too much of it, there were always some mornings that did not provide one. But as the days slowly started passing and the take out bags began accumulating.

He hadn't come...

She knew it was silly, that she shouldn't think too much into it. It was a simple arrangement really. She brought him food and he ate it. Perhaps he just hadn't had the time or perhaps he had moved on. Searching for more than just scraps.

Although never admitting it out loud she was if only slightly, worried.

It rained one night; she hated the rain or more accurately the thunder. The noise it created resonated throughout her small apartment. When she was a child she would always run to her parent's room climbed into bed with them and hugged them so tight it hurt. She still hadn't grown out of that habit; her parents were no longer there to hold onto but her pillow was screaming for dear life. The loud thundering crash once again forced her eyes to close tight, almost missing that it wasn't the thunder that made that crashing sound.

The sound accrued again, this time it sounding more like shuffling feet. The first thought that came to mind was an intruder, probably trying to make a few dollars. Lifting herself off the bed slowly she glanced through the door frame ever so lightly. The intruder was soaking wet and had taken a seat on her couch. The only thing that stopped her from whacking him upside the head with her polka dotted umbrella was the sight of red. Her so called intruded was wearing a red mask.

She began to walk towards him slowly, being weary of the situation. Standing at a close enough distance he lifted his head towards her, never saying a word. It was clear that he was in no mood for chatter; even with the mask she could tell he looked absolutely exhausted. She quickly ran back towards her room, leaving Jason to believe she had already forgotten him. Before he could get off the couch she came back into the small living room with a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. She placed the pillow at the edge of the couch and handed him the blanket. He slowly took the blanket from her outstretched hands. Was she really going to let a complete, well almost complete stranger stay in her home? The same question that came to his mind the first night they meet came back into question.

What is wrong with this chick?

She left him to his own devices; if he wished to stay it was his choice. She climbed back into bed and once again wrapped herself around the pillow for life support. The thunder continued to flash all through the night, however this night it wasn't completely unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

Slight OOC-ness and me just making stuff up.

Thank you to those who have faved, altered and reviewed. I don't bite you can leave a negative review, feedback would be nice is all I'm saying.

I don't own Batman only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

The first or was it the second time Jason jumped through her window, he nearly gave her a heart attack. Coming home from work had already left her exhausted enough, walking through her front door and seeing the sight of red on her couch was a bit overwhelming. As the shock subsided she went on business as usual. Cleaning up the small apartment, although Jason couldn't understand what for. She spent all her time at work and when she was home all she did was clean, the place was immaculate.

She never once removed her jacket, which Jason noted was always a part of her routine as soon as she walked through the door. Was she tiring to prevent him from seeing her scars? Jason could care less about seeing another's disfigurations; he'd come across a variety of monsters far more gruesome. A few scars weren't going to scare him.

Placing a paper bag in front of him was what stopped his analyzing thoughts. Watching her walk away he knew exactly where she was going. If the ridiculously girly watering can wasn't evidence enough, Jason probably knew her schedule was well as she did. He didn't bother following after her instead he focused his attention on the paper bag in front of him.

It had been weeks since they began their little arrangement and the night of the thunderstorm was the first real sign of trust. She had allowed him into her home, well not really seeing how he broke in but still valid. She treated him like a house guest, didn't ask any questions or demand anything. She simply gave.

Looking back at the paper bag in front of him, just like always a small piece of paper greeted him. Opening the small note…. "Happy Eating"

Jason was defiantly sure there was something wrong with her but at the moment all Jason knew was that she provided food. It was nothing compared to Alfred's cooking but as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers. Not that he couldn't provide for himself, this was just convenient.

Walking back to her apartment she wasn't surprised to see he was still there. What did surprise her was the fact that the paper bag remained untouched. Walking into her bedroom she noticed a small piece of paper on her bed… "Foods getting cold."

Taking the hint or was it an invitation, she walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal, which was cold to being with. Walked over to the coffee table and took a seat on the floor right across from Jason. Spoon full after spoon full she wondered how he was going to eat with that mask on. Was there a small latch or…..

Jason removed his mask and placed it on the coffee table right next to the paper bag, before finally pulling out his own meal. He wasn't what she expected, wearing a mask like that she half expected him to be a somewhat disfigured. Not that she was one to judge but he was actually quite handsome. She did her best not to stare focusing on the cheerios floating around in her bowl of milk.

Jason didn't even try hiding the smirk.

* * *

She no longer delivered his meals to the roof; it was more of a sit in arrangement now. He would often be sitting on her couch waiting for her to come home or just after finishing her gardening. Jason always preferred the leftovers she brought however cereal was her preferred midnight snack. With a variety that ranged from Lucky Charms to Special K.

Their communications system wasn't really needed anymore but it was still nice to receive a little note in the morning or just before going to bed. Even if they were still inquiries for the most part.

Sitting in what felt like their designated spots, they began another night of no talking. Jason wasn't sure what it was but neither made any attempt to speak. If they were uncomfortable in silence it wasn't evident. But Jason was over it now, it was time for a little heart to heart or at least some small manner of chit chat.

"Any reason you don't have Cocoa Puffs in storage?"

Her mouth was left half way open when he asked about her cereal preferences. The question had honestly taken her off guard, they had never spoken face to face before. It was always through writing and she was happy with that. Not to mention questioning her cereal choices was not what she had imagined as their fist topic of conversation. The fact that he was the one initiating the conversation was shocking enough.

No one ever spoke to her unless it was necessary. At work she remained unnoticed and she was perfectly comfortable that way. She had managed with that aspect in life a long time ago. So why was he starting a conversation with her now and out of any topic cereal. It puzzled her, glancing at him she noticed that he was waiting for an answer. Thinking quickly she reached for a piece of paper but he was quicker, pulling the paper out of her reach. Was he serious?

Off the top of her head the only other way she could think of was….. She began to pull on her ear indicating a sound.

"I'm not playing charades."

He was serious…. Without something to write on and his unwillingness to play along she didn't have much choice. She began to move her hands in a concise sequence and all Jason did after she was done was nod his head. She was left slightly puzzled, could he really understand her. It wasn't a rare talent or anything; she had just never met anyone in Gotham or rather the Narrows who she could communicate with.

The meal carried on and by the time they were both done Jason walked over to the window mask in place ready for the nights events. Turning around making sure to have her attention, his hands began to move as hers had done before.

'Night Evy'

He jumped through her window without a moment's hesitation, leaving behind a very shocked Evelyn. Not only did he know sign language but he knew her name. Not once had she ever mentioned it and not once did he ever ask. He knew, that left her wondering what else he knew.

Discovering her name was no real challenge, especially when she left him alone in her house. A quick look here and there was all Jason needed. A name gave him access to all her information, well all the basic information. Where she was born, who her parents were, but what Jason really wanted to know he would need to get straight from the horse's mouth. So why not start the conversation off small. The sign language had through him off but only temporarily. So many hours studying what seemed to be useless skills did come in handy eventually.

* * *

Was this really it? Work home work home. He wasn't the most social person, but even he had a night off. Sitting on her coach again was just like any other night. She came home cleaned, watered her plants, ate and slept. In all this time Jason had never seen her do anything for herself, was she just anti social or perhaps a workaholic. Whatever the reason Jason was sick of it.

They were taking the night off.

Jason didn't wait for her to get home, meeting her halfway and like most times, he appeared out of nowhere nearly giving her a heart attack. The look she gave him after the initial shock was one of curiosity. He never came down to meet her especially without his mask. Evelyn had seen him without it on several occasions, but never out in public. What was he up to?

Without a word he took her hand and started leading her down the street. He moved at a rapid pace turning street corner after street corner. And when she was completely lost he slowed down, across the street there was a bright neon sign. The Guild Cinema, with names and times just below. As they came closer and closer it became clear that this was their destination. A movie? This was his big rush; Evelyn couldn't see the point of it all.

As they moved closer and closer there were only a few people waiting in line. The only two showings were the disappearance of bees and the other was a film some considered to be timeless. Again that look of curiosity washed over her face.

"What? Radars of the Lost Ark is a classic."

She said nothing simply nodded her head in understanding. Evelyn had never actually seen the movie so she couldn't consider it a classic or not. The only thing she could understand was that this was not routine. As they waited in line the looks they received were obvious. Looks of shock and interest, she was familiar with all of them but these looks were different. Only they were not meant for her, glancing to her right she could see him clearly. Theses looks were directed at Jason. The young women looked at him like most women did, with hunger in their eyes. Hunger that could never be satisfied by the leftovers in her paper bag. Others looked on with sympathy, what horrible curse was he placed under to be in the company of such a frightful sight.

Her jacket was well in place, the onlookers could not see the extent of the damage but they didn't need to see it. A group of youngsters came to stand behind them and like all the others stared at the strange sight before them. A handsome young man going to the movies with what could only be described as a disfigured girl. It didn't take long for the whispering to start. You would think being so close they would be a little less obvious. Disgust was present in every single one of their remarks, as it always was.

Without warning Jason pulled her closer, Evelyn had completely forgotten that he was still holding her hand. Leaning in close a little too close for comfort, he whispered in her ear.

"Any churros?"

At that angle the onlookers were left with a misinterpretation of events, disbelief and silence was all they heard. Finally reaching the box office, Jason had almost forgotten he had to pay. The cashier waited patiently but Jason did nothing.

"Sir?"

Once again Jason pulled her along without a word. Turning into an alley Evelyn was lost once again, he was the one that dragger her here. Did he not want to see the movie? Releasing her hand he walked further in the alley. Coming across an obviously locked door, Jason bent down and began working on the lock. Before Evelyn could say anything the door was open with Jason waiting for her. Looking from side to side there was no one in sight.

"Forgot my wallet at home."

Sneaking into the movies, was he serious. She stood still as worry consumed her thoughts. The consequences of what might happen if caught. Jason looked inside checking to see if anyone was in sight, while Evelyn remained motionless. Seeing her inner turmoil Jason began to move his hands in sequence.

'Now or never Evy.'

Hesitant at first, she moved forward. They were really doing this. Walking through the open door they quickly moved to find their theater. Finally taking their seats Evelyn wondered if this was not the first time Jason had snuck into the movies. As the film began to play the paper bag she had carried around all night come in handy. Tonight's leftovers were shared with one another and the film was indeed a classic.

* * *

It was an unspoken rule, no questions asked. Every time Jason came through her window bleeding all over her couch she never said a word, not that she could. Evelyn would simple pull out her first aid kit and help in any way she could. Not once did she ever ask. What happened? Are you ok? Does it hurt? It was a simple understanding, she never asked about his injuries and he never asked about hers.

Jason had notices the bandages that would appear on her arms every now and then. For the most part she did a good job at hiding them. However having so much experience patching himself backup it was easy enough for Jason to spot. Curious as to the cause Jason followed her to work, nothing out of the ordinary. Evelyn worked at several restaurants in the Narrow. Apprehensive about her looks it was obvious the manager placed her as far away from the costumers as possible. Working as a dish washer or simply on garbage duty, Evelyn was a shadow among the other workers. Not a single person addressed her for anything, she did her job and that was all they needed. At the end of the day she picked up several leftovers no doubt Jason's next meal and left for home. Nothing out of the ordinary, then why were there bandages on her arms.

The following day Jason didn't bother following her instead he choose to say in her apartment to investigate the situation fully. Searching through all her draws Jason found absolutely nothing, nothing that would point to the cause of her injuries. Walking through her bedroom everything was perfectly normal, expect the slight squeak. Every few steps the floorboards would create a slight squeak; such a small clue would have simply gone unnoticed. But he did notice, Jason bent down to check the floor boards and sure enough they were removable. It was so cliché it was comical.

Inside Jason found a duffle bag filled with clothing, clothing that did not resemble Evelyn's little girl "disguise". Shuffling through the clothes a box was placed at the very bottom, opening it Jason discovered pictures. Picture after picture they showed a little girl with a man, Jason could only assume was her father. They looked happy, as happy as any child would look. As he continued to look through the images, those happy smiles became less frequent. The little girl would still smile but it was no longer the same, she was older now and the person standing next to her was not the same man.

The box contained several documents that Jason paid little attention to, as his full attention was brought to the knife that sat at the bottom of the box. Picking up the knife, a small amount of dried blood was still visible. Jason didn't need any DNA test or fingerprint analysis to know whose blood that was or who used the knife last. The only question left was why.

Jason was no stranger to self destructive behavior, he just never expected it from the five year old stuck in a young women's body. Returning the knife and the pictures to their proper place, Jason carefully replaced the floorboards where they belonged. His curiosity was picked beyond reproach…

No questions asked. That simple unspoken rule would of course come back to bit him in the ass. Waiting was all Jason could do now; he knew the cause now he needed the reason. That's what he had been waiting for all along wasn't it; new or old those scares possessed a story and Jason loved a good story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who fav and alert. I really appreciate the interest in this story._  
_

_Italics are flashbacks._

I don't own Batman

* * *

Chapter 4

Screw the rules. Jason had waited patiently or as patiently as he could but he was at his limits. How long was she going to pretend? It didn't happen every day, but every time Jason would come back from a long trip there they were. Cuts, bruises, signs of what Jason could only described as a fight or at least that's what Jason hopped it was. He had seen her move, seen the way she carried herself when she thought no one was looking. Whether she was a pro or not was still unclear but she knew enough to defend herself.

Jason grew tired of it; he knew full well that there were just something's that you can't talk about. Was this it? Was this the one thing she couldn't talk about? Well screw it. Jason had had enough of herself inflicting damage. Caring about her safety wasn't the entire reason for it. Actually Jason didn't really have a reason for it, perhaps that's what was really pissing him off. Did he really care if she got hurt, was it curiosity, or was it a reminder of his own broken self?

It didn't matter how she did it, hell at this point Jason didn't really care about why. All he wanted was for it to stop.

He waited on the roof top of her building. He hadn't been to their midnight snack get togethers in over two weeks. The first week had been business the other week was just making sure his timing was right. Jason could see her off in the distance making her way home. As she came closer and closer the jacket she wore made it difficult to see any injuries. So he waited, she would come to him in no time. If there was one thing he knew about Evelyn was that she was predictable. Don't get the wrong idea her thought process and emotional standing were as stable as his but her routine was like clockwork. She should have considered a career in the train industry.

Right on cue Evelyn walked through the door watering can and all. She walked from plant to plant; Jason was amazed that they were still up here. Aside from the crappy living environment Gotham provided, the fact that they hadn't been stole or broken by now was just odd. Taking a closer look Jason could see them, bandages so nicely wrapped it looked like Christmas and from the looks of it they needed to be changed. Evelyn finished her work and headed back down, once she entered the apartment Evelyn headed straight for the bathroom. Pulling out her first aid kit she began to remove the blood stained bandages.

The strain at work must have caused them to bleed again. Double shifts could be a real pain; especially when none of your coworkers do their share. Cleaning her wounds Jason could clearly see the size, the angle and the depth of each cut. Without a doubt these cuts were made with the knife he had found underneath the floor boards. Rewrapping a fresh bandage around her upper arm Evelyn began to unbutton her shirt. Watching just outside the doorframe Jason held his breath afraid to make a sound. Was he really afraid? What was there to be afraid of anyway? The lack of food when she kicked him out or perhaps the lack of human contact.

Evelyn continued to unbutton her overly flowered shit and as each button revealed more and more of her skin, Jason became sick. It wasn't the fact that each new button exposed her scarred flesh, it was more the extent of the damage that made his knuckles ghastly white. Her scares were everywhere, matching the Jackson Polllock on her neck. Jason's eyes traveled across her upper chest, surveying the damage. It was obvious that whoever had done this had taken their time each cut placed with a thought in mind; a thought Jason didn't want to know. Following no particular scar he saw it; the new scares Evelyn had created herself. Even with the bandages Jason could tell that all her new scares connected with the old. Was she doing this on purpose? If so to what end?

* * *

_He could hear her nightmares sometimes, after their midnight snacks Evelyn would say her goodbyes and practically jumped on her bed. Sometimes it would happen within minutes other times it took hours, but each and every night she would wake up with a fright. At first Jason ignored it simply pretending he hadn't heard anything. But soon after his own nightmares began as well, he blamed her for them. It was an irrational accusation but it made him feel better, if only just a little. _

_One night he heard her wake painting desperately trying to catch her breath. Evelyn got out of bed hoping that a drink of water would calm her nerves. When she went back she was surprised to find Jason lying on her bed. He hadn't gotten under the covers heck he still had his boots on with one hand resting underneath his head. Without a word she climbed back into bed and followed his example. Staring at the ceiling didn't help, it seemed even with the extra security his presence brought she still couldn't sleep._

_Jason moved his free hand to find hers, turning it over he began to tap. _

_Tap tap tap stop tap tap stop tap tap…._

_Jason had never really found a use for morse code, sure there was the occasional professional necessities but with his people skills it didn't come up often. Jason wasn't particularly surprised that Evelyn knew morse code if anything he expected it. Another way to talk without saying a word was right up her alley._

_Tap tap stop tap stop tap tap tap….. _

_He continued to tell her stories. Events that she could either accept really happened or simply believe Jason had an over active imagination. It didn't really matter to him. _

_It happened often if it wasn't one it was the other. Jason's nightmares were less frequent and he would never ask for her help. He would simply lie awake staring at the walls, although she always had a way of knowing. Evelyn would come and sit down on the couch with her back to his. They never said a word which wasn't all that uncommon. Moving her hand she found his and it began again, this time however it was she how told the story._

_Tap tap tap stop tap tap stop tap tap stop….._

_Her stories were always so confusing, they had no real begging and the endings were never what he imagined. What did he expect from the mind of a five year old? Even if her stories held no real continuity he appreciated the thought. It even brought him back to his childhood; so far back he had completely forgotten what it felt like. _

_How it felt to have no real worries, to be free of reality. _

_To have a friend._


	5. Chapter 5

If you can guess all the reference I used in this chapter you are a real Batman fan. Awesome :)

_Italics is morse code talk._ And ... are pauses in the conversation. Its slightly choppy but remember Evelyn's ability to tell stories. Again feedback would be nice.

I don't own Batman.

* * *

Chapter 5

Walking into the bathroom Jason didn't bother hiding his presence. He wanted her to know he was there, to know that he knew everything. Finally spotting him Evelyn did nothing, a slight look of shock on her face but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Standing right in front of her Jason didn't look into her eyes instead his eyes were transfixed on her scars.

Finally lifting his gaze Jason found her eyes, searching as if waiting for his criticizing. He didn't provide her with one instead he held her gaze with his own. A challenge perhaps, neither showed any sins of wavering. The so called challenge continued on, a useful distraction that Jason used to trace the lines of her scars with his finger tips. Once Evelyn felt his cold hand on her skin her eyes grew slightly wide but she never looked away.

Jason continued to guide his fingers down traveling the path of her attacker. From her neck all the way down to her waist and further still. Jason's touch was light, gentle as if he were touching glass. He appeared so calm as if this was nothing; however the tone of his voice proved differently.

"Start talking."

Words so simple and so direct, there would be no silent answer he would not allow it. Not bothering to button up her shirt Evelyn toke his hand into her own and guided Jason out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she allowed herself to fall back staring up at the ceiling. Not wanting to disturb her train of thought Jason did the same, he could handle a little more waiting. Only a little.

Just like all the other nights, nights filled with nightmares of the past. Evelyn found his hand gently running her fingers down his open palm, she began.

"_Father was working, he always worked. Protecting the city, defending the helpless. He's my hero. Not everyone liked father, Davis always said he was one of the few good cops left. Maybe that's why he killed him. He was too good…. _

_Just like any other night, he came home late. I would always try to stay up and wait for him but I never could. He came home, babysitter left and it was just me and him. Mom was in heaven, that's what father always said…. He came in to check on me and I always knew he was there when he kissed the top of my head…._

_There was a knock at the door and then I heard a loud bang. Woke me up completely, running into the living room I saw him on the floor. Blood soaking into the carpet all around him. I didn't move, they called it shock. I should have moved, might have seen him coming. _

_I didn't see father anymore all I saw was the knife in my face. He waved it around, said things I can't really remember. Something about making art until someone dies, homicidal artist. Things I don't want to remember…._

_What I do remember is pain and this wet feeling. I think it was the blood. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see, I didn't want to hear. My father shouted words he told me never to use….._

_Then a new sound came another shout or a scream but his time it wasn't father. I think it was his, he was fighting with someone. It was dark or maybe he was dark…._

_All I remember was that the pain didn't continued going down. Soon everything was quiet, I felt someone holding me. But it was different this time, I knew I was safe. I could feel the wind on my face, I think I was flying…._

_The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at a white ceiling. Nurses and doctors came rushing in asking questions I didn't want to answer and couldn't. I haven't been able to speak a word since that night, something about my vocal cords. That didn't really bother me. What changed everything was father went to heaven too…."_

Jason couldn't believe or rather didn't want to think of such things happening to Evelyn. He knew all too well what a pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping garbage was capable of, he had experience it personally. To think she had gone through such an ordeal and still be so calm. Jason couldn't really say the same, once he done everything in his power to seek revenge, unsuccessfully but not without perks.

He could see it in her eyes that far away look, that same look he always had when thinking about his past. He didn't want her to relive it; it had probably taking a lot out of her just to tell him what happened. Seeing it happen again was something he didn't want her to remember.

"Who's Davis?"

Turning to look him in the eye, Evelyn was again in the present thinking of the question as if it was a complicated math problem that would need thorough analysis.

"_Davis was my godfather. After everything was done with they needed someone to take care of me. I didn't have anyone else so Davis took me in. He and father worked together, he would always come home and tell me stories….._

_A few months after he took me home, Davis got a promotion and we left Gotham…._

_Living in Alaska was different everything was so much colder but it was quiet. Davis gave me everything, but they didn't stop."_

"They?"

"_The whispers…. _

_They started in Gotham the nurses thought I couldn't hear them. Then the other kids always whispered. No one ever spoke to me directly, they all wanted to know but no one ever asked. Davis always got mad when he would hear them. It happened everywhere the school, the grocery store, even at the doctor's office. He always started yelling at someone, saying 'if you got something to say speak up'. I always thought it was funny; Davis just wasn't mean enough to pull it off. But everyone else seemed to think he was scary._

_Davis was too good too…."_

"Too good?"

"_The good ones always go fist. Mother was first, then father, and finally Davis…._

_Just because it was a small town didn't mean there wasn't crime. It just wasn't as big as Gotham. He left that morning just like every morning, kissed the top of my head. Always saw me as a little girl I guess, I never really complained. It was nice…. _

_I got a call a little after lunch, took a while to get through it…. Attempted bank robbery. Davis was always playing hero, always climbing tress saving cats, helping the little old ladies cross the street. Always the hero…._

_He saved 20 people that day. They had a ceremony or something, lots of people gave speeches. He wouldn't have liked it; he never liked getting attention…."_

Every one she cared about was gone, killed in some final act of heroism. Jason could relate in some ways, his parents were dead and all the people he cared about or at least the people that at one time cared about him were gone. He had pushed them away, those relationships were broken and it didn't seem like they were going to be rebuilt anytime soon.

"Why did you come back?"

It was a simple question really; Gotham had been the source of so much pain. Why would she willingly come back to this misery?

"_I don't want to be afraid anymore."_

"What are you afraid of?"

"_Gotham, I thought if I could come back here make things like they were before…._

_Maybe I wouldn't be so afraid. It hasn't worked. I still have nightmares, I still see my father lying on the floor bleeding to death and I still see that horrible smile…."_

"…..smile?"

"_I hate clowns….."_

It all clicked into place, Jason didn't need any more explanations. Holding her hand tight, Jason hoped it provided some reassurance that he was there, that he understood. Jason left her on that bed, her mind clouded by nightmares, the source of which Jason now knew and one he was more than willing to erase.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. The Joker is such a hard character to write. If you hadn't guessed the Joker is the main bad guy. The action happens kind of fast and vague I'm not very good at writing it.

_Italics is flash back_

'These things are Jason's and Evelyn's nonverbal communication'

So this is it Last Chapter, any feedback would be great. Thank you for reading.

I don't own Batman, only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

The whispers were still there, everywhere she went. But this time they couldn't reach her. Evelyn was beyond such trivial matters.

"Do you know what happened?

Did you see those scars?

How do you think she got involved?

Who's paying for all this? …..Wayne"

Her condition was stable a few cuts and bruises here and there, a cracked rib but nothing life threatening. Evelyn lay perfectly still on her bed, Jason couldn't help but compare it to a fairy tale. If he kissed her would she wake up too?

All Jason could do was stare at her, yet another person he failed. She needed him and he couldn't deliver. Maybe that's all Jason was good for, letting people down.

"Doctors are estimating a full recovery, however with the extensive brain damage their not sure if she will wake up."

Jason wasn't even surprised that he was there. Batman always had an eye on everything in Gotham and you could always count on Batman to be direct, never sugar coating anything. As hard as Jason tried to hate him, he knew he couldn't. Batman had given him everything if it wasn't for that Joker thing Jason would have stayed at Batman's side as Robin the rest of his life. But that was another life and Jason had moved on from such delusional fantasies.

Jason didn't say a word; he recognized Batman's words all too clearly. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Many of their missions involved such casualties; he just wasn't sure how to count her among them. He never really stuck around long enough to assess the damage but now it was all too real.

Batman did the only thing he could do; he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder for reassures and slipped out the window into the dead of night. Jason appreciated the gesture, if only slightly. Jason didn't move he didn't know how, all he could do was stand at the foot of her bed. Always watching over her but never being able to do anything to protect her. Some guardian angel he turned out to be.

_Evelyn had told him her theory one night. As Jason was right in the middle of the story, flying through the sky…_

'_Like an angle?'_

'…_.what?'_

'_Like an angel?'_

'_If you haven't noticed I don't have feathers.'_

_Jason also wanted to draw attention to the multiple guns on his person, which he was certain no angel would have but he decided the lack of wings would be enough to support his claim._

'_No, no wings but you are my guardian angel.'_

_All Jason could do was stare at her. In what universe did he qualify as a guardian angle?_

Evelyn was always saying such weird things it almost became second nature to expect them.

'_Do you think aliens have to be green?'_

_Of all the things to ask it just had to be aliens and their color choices. He could say yes and be done with such a ridiculous conversation._

'_It all depends on the style.'_

'_Style?'_

'_You can change your clothes, shoes, overall look right? Why can't they?'_

'… _Do you think they change their color with a spray on tan?'_

_Jason had to admit that Evelyn always had a knack for making him laugh. There was no end to her ridiculous speculations. Jason could give her a more scientific explanation but her assumptions were by far more entertaining._

That damn beeping was getting on his nerves Beep. Beep. Beep.

He supposed he should be grateful those annoying beeps were the only indication that she was still alive. But they felt so life less, nothing but empty noise. Evelyn was anything but lifeless or boring.

_Random she was always bringing up such odd topics of conversation. From coco puffs resemblance to bunny poop to how chuck had anything to do with wood. Never in his life had Jason talked so casually so freely. For the first time his thoughts weren't plagued by the criminals of Gotham but by useless contemplations. Things only a five year old would think of. _

'_You act like your five.'_

_He had once told her that; she didn't mind it almost looked like she hadn't heard him at all. She continued her work at what Jason considered to be a laughable attempt at cookie making. The mess in the kitchen was one indication that Evelyn hadn't the slightest idea how to make cookies and far be it of Jason to show her how. He simply sat down on the couch and enjoyed the show. The pan drooping to the floor caught his attention, allowing Jason a better look at how hard she was trying. _

_A child that's the way she acted most of the time. But in that moment he couldn't help but see a bit of the adult in her somewhere. She should be in bed resting but no she was off at work all day and now making cooking just because he felt like having some. Jason could see Evelyn's checks were slightly red, her breathing labored and the slight amount of sweat on her forehead was not from the oven. All the indications that she was sick. _

_Jason lifted himself off the couch and walked over to Evelyn; taking her hand within his he guided her to the bed room. _

'_Get into bed.'_

_She stood next to the bed as if his words were of a foreign language. Without a second thought he pushed her in the bed and left. Evelyn hadn't complained she knew when she was beat. Climbing under the covers her eyes shut and she lost her self in sleep. _

_That next morning everything was silent, turning her head slightly Evelyn came face to face with Jason. It wasn't uncommon for them to fall asleep next to each other after a late night. She just didn't remember it was all. He was sound asleep not even the smell of freshly made cookies could wake him. Turning her head towards the smell Evelyn could see a clean kitchen and a fresh batch of cookies sitting on the kitchen counter. _

_Jason never mentioned it and neither did she. _

_Unspoken rules and all that but there were a few things they could ask. _

'_Do you have any fours?'_

'_Nope'_

_Jason couldn't remember how it started but if go fish was her idea of a card game he was never taking her to Vegas. Then again that ridiculous little girl disguise might work to their benefit, a good poker face came in a variety of different flavors. What the hell a little black jack never hurt anybody._

'_How about 21?'_

'_I think the cards stop at 10.'_

_Yup the best damn poker face was the one you could tell was there._

Walking towards her bed he noticed her chart hanging on the bed. Lifting it up Jason could find all the information he needed. Nothing he didn't already know.

Blood Type: O-

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Name: Evelyn Miller

Jason had never paid much attention to names, names usually changed along with the case. Sometimes he was John, Daniel, Robert it didn't really matter. But with Evelyn he wanted her to know his real name. The name his parents had given him, the name his family had once accepted. He just didn't know how, it had never come up before. No questions asked sure did cover some important details.

_He knew his target, all too well in fact. He had tried this before, revenge. It hadn't worked out the first time. He had done extensive planning, back up plans for his back up plans but in the end it seemed that his revenge would go unfulfilled. Maybe this would be different it wasn't his score to settle even if he did receive some satisfaction. This wasn't about him, this was about her and trying to ease her troubled mind. _

_If she could move on maybe he could too._

_Planning that's what he should do but Jason was far too angry for that now. He needed that instant gratification, he needed to fix this. It was long overdue but he needed to make things right. He knew where to find him, hell there where only so many places the Joker could hide. That was if he wasn't in Arkham although the Joker never was in Arkham for very long anyway. _

_An abandoned factory, typical but it only added to Jason's advantage. Predictability was never one of the Jokers many traits. Sure there was the typical theft, arson, permanently scarring someone for life be it physically or emotional…typical. Just because it was typical didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. The Joker was the craziest of them all and with a nonexistent conscious, it just made for a bad combination._

_Jason didn't bother with the low-level flunkies; he had only one goal in mind. Bag and tag. Oddly enough he found him quickly; it never failed to make Jason's blood boil at how casually how at ease the Joker could be with all he had done. But that's the way Jason found him fast asleep without a care in the world. No nightmare to interrupt his dreams._

_Moving quickly Jason took aim, a sedative just in case he decided to wake up early. Moving rather quickly now in case one of the flunkies decided to be useful, Jason secured his target and left. Dragging the Joker across Gotham's roof tops was not the way he wanted to spend his Friday night. Hell Jason would rather be playing Old Made with Evelyn, anything but having to be anywhere near him._

_Jason reached his destination faster then he expected. So he waited, predictable that was one thing Evelyn was. Her schedule ran like clockwork, any minute now she could some up those stairs….. _

_She never came. Maybe she wasn't so predictable; Jason didn't have the time to search the city for her. Checking to make sure the Joker was still out Jason went down stairs to check her apartment. Like always Jason came through her window but Evelyn was nowhere in sight, finally reaching her bedroom he spotted her. Facing away from him she sat on the floor, knife in hand. It didn't look like she was going to use it; she was simply staring at it. As if starting at it would give her some insight. _

_Jason moved around the bed, knelt down to her eye level and waited. Jason was never one for patience; the smallest action would light his spark. However this wasn't something he could rush into, if Evelyn needed him to Jason would wait. _

_Everything was quiet their breathing was slow almost calming and then he spoke._

"_It's awfully rude of you to abandon your kidnapee. Do I ever neglect any of my hostages? No sir, it's called good manners."_

_That voice they hated that voice. It was enough to make their skin crawl, their hair stand on end and luckily enough to shock them back to reality. Jason's reaction was far quicker than hers, as Evelyn was still trying to lift herself off the floor Jason had already pushed the Joker back to the living room. Back and forth they went, Evelyn wasn't as skilled as Jason but she knew enough to make the fight two against one. Jason had to admit he was surprised, he half expected Evelyn to be scared stiff but he was happy and maybe a little proud to have her by his side._

_Cuts, bruises and a few broken bones weren't going to stop them. Furniture was thrown in every direction with so little room to maneuver the fight eventually lead to the fire escape. If there was one thing the Joker was it was quick. As Jason's back was turned the Joker quickly lunged forward, ironically enough with Evelyn's knife in hand. The Joker was quick but Evelyn was just was quick. The knife plunged into her shoulder forcing her body to lean again the unstable railing. _

_Typical, was all Jason could think as the railing came loose when Evelyn's body came into contact with it. Evelyn reached forward and grabbed onto one thing, that pathetic pile of garbage in front of her. It all happened so fast; they were falling too quickly for Jason to keep up. Calling out her name Jason couldn't help the panic in his voice. Reaching the alley below Jason found her lying so still, looking around there was no sign of the Joker. Taking the opportunity to run, coward but Jason didn't care the only thing that matter was Evelyn. _

_Ironic would that be the proper phrase, Jason didn't really care what to call it all that mattered was that it happened. Evelyn had protected him from the very thing Jason wanted to protect her from. Holding her in his arms only one thing came to mind._

"_My names Jason."_

_Holding onto her hand her index finger began to move ever so slightly. In a rhythm that Jason was all too familiar with, tap…tap…tap…tap…stop_

'_Thank you'_

Placing the clipboard where it was, there was no doubt in Jason's mind that she would make it through this. Despite her better half she was a fighter. Evelyn had stood up against her demons that night and she wasn't the only one. Jason couldn't deny that it felt good to stand next to her and confronted their tormenter together. Whether deliberate or not they had taken a step forward, all they could do now was to keep taking those steps. Jason walked up to her bed side leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

The monitor beeped or rather it skipped a beep. Jason took it was an unspoken agreement, yet another way for her to speak without saying a word. Turing away Jason flew through the window into the cold Gotham night.


End file.
